Family History: Mother's Love
by EvilTulip
Summary: Horatio is telling Sammie about how his mother has died. ‘It Runs In The Blood’ will explain some things. Part 2 of a Trilogy. Post Rio because 'It Runs In The Blood' also was. Please R&R! I love reviews... Last chapter up now!
1. Her name was like yours

**A/N: **Again, I'm warning you guys for bad spelling and confusion of British and American English. Dedicated to my best friend Danique for her great advice.

**Summary: **Horatio is telling Sammie about how his mother had died. This is actually a flash back. I'll be changing between the first person and third person perspective. If you haven't read 'It Runs In The Blood' some things may seem unclear. Part 2 of a Trilogy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI:Miami characters. I do, however, own Amylia Samantha Green and Amylia Caine.

**Part Two of the 'Family History' Trilogy:**

_**Mother's Love.**_

**Chapter 1: Her name was like yours**

"It's been countless seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Months. Years. Too much. Thirty-two years and a few months ago. I can even remember the date. October 28. The hurricane season was just over. The day started as any other day. Only it ended - wrong."

"How wrong?"

"Let's just say you made the right decision. My alarm clock went at seven. School would start at eight-thirty, so I had little time to eat a decent breakfast. I just grabbed a quick toast and made a sandwich for lunch. My mother was just sitting there, drinking a cup of tea, watching me and my brother getting ready for school. Ray -"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Ray was a couple of years younger than I was. She always told me to take care of him. I haven't stopped doing that, until - until it was no longer necessary. This morning, she also did.

'Horatio? Raymond? Take care.' she'd always say that. But this morning she said something different. 'Horatio? Promise you'll take care of him.'

'I promise' I answered. I suspect she saw her end coming, subconsciously."

"Did you keep your promise?"

"I did. Sam, he's dead."

"Who?"

"Ray"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. It's my fault. I should have looked out for him. But he always sought adventure."

"Like you."

"Yes, but Ray sought it at the wrong side of the law."

"I thought you told me once he worked narco."

"He did. But that's not the point here. It was hard for my mother to raise two boys in the Miami of the late sixties."

"Where was your father then?"

"He and my mother had divorced a few years before. He stayed in New York, my mother and Ray and I moved to Miami. She was always afraid he would find out where we lived. The divorce had been horrifying. My father used to abuse my mother, that's why she left him."

"What was her name?"

"Amylia. Like yours."


	2. The Caine Brothers

**Chapter 2: The Caine Brothers**

Horatio walked out of the school building. His little brother Raymond was already waiting for him, hopping anxiously from one leg on the other.

"Horatio! There you are. You're late" Ray accused.

"What for?" Horatio asked curious.

"Enrico was beating up Georgina. You missed it."

"I'm glad I have. Come on, we're going home."

Ray nodded and followed Horatio. It was not until a police officer walked up to them that they suspected something was wrong.

"Are you Horatio and Raymond Caine?" the officer asked. Horatio nodded. "We are. What's wrong, officer?"

"I'm gonna ask you both to come with me."

"Is there something wrong?" Horatio kept asking. The officer kept silent for a moment, then looked at him.

"There is. You both better come with me."

Horatio nodded and looked at Ray.

"You better haven't done anything." he whispered. Ray shook his head. "I haven't! Why you're always thinking I've done something?"

"Because I know you, Ray. Now come on, let's follow that officer."

Ray nodded. "Okay then. You say so."

The police officer brought them to the Miami-Dade Police Department Head quarters. A man wearing a suit walked up to them.

"Caine?" he asked. Horatio nodded.

"Can you please tell us what is going on?"

The man looked at him.

"Boy, I'm Lieutenant McNutt. Come with me to my office."

"First tell us what's going on, lieutenant!" Horatio said. The man looked at him.

"Boy, this is not the right moment-"

"My name's Horatio. And I want you to tell me what is going on!"

"Horatio. Your mother, she's been… she's been found in her home."

"Is she-" he swallowed. "Is she dead?"

Lieutenant McNutt nodded.

"Who did it? How is she killed?"

"Horatio, why are you assuming she's been murdered?"

"Otherwise no officer would have picked me and my brother up from school."

The lieutenant nodded. "All right then. Follow me."

This time, Horatio did so. But before he did, he looked at Raymond.

"You stay here. Wait for me."

Lieutenant McNutt looked at Horatio, who sat at the other side of the desk.

"I'm so sorry for you. It must be a shock for you."

Horatio looked up. "How did she die?"

The lieutenant closed his eyes for a moment. "She's been beaten up and stabbed for multiple times."

Horatio nodded.

"I understand you will turn eighteen in two months. So you can take some care for yourself. But what about your little brother?"

"I promised her I'd take care of him. That's what I'm going to do" he said resolute.

"Good. Did your mother have any enemies?"

"I could name at least one" Horatio said, knowing exactly who had done it.


	3. Who killed her?

**Chapter 3: Who killed her?**

"Then, who had done it?"

"I'll come to that later. The officers, detectives and lieutenant McNutt impressed me. They were glad to show me how everything worked. They brought justice to those who needed it. But by the time I turned eighteen, they still hadn't solved my mother's murder. I decided to do it myself then."

"How?"

"When you've done it one time, there's no way back. I'm raised Catholic, so the only one I told was a priest."

"I know you were raised Catholic. But why amn't I?"

"Your mother was not Catholic. And since you've lived more than half you life with her…"

"But what did you do then? You did not… did you?"

"You mean, killed my mother's murderer?"

"Uhm, yeah. I meant just that."

"I did."

"How?"

"By doing to him what he had done to her."

"You beat him up and stabbed him?"

"Exactly."

"You're really not the kind of person to do that."

"There's a lot people don't know about me. You're one of those things, Sam."

"So now I'm a thing?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Why have you never told them?"

"Because they never asked."

"You really only tell something when it's asked, don't you?"

"I might just indeed do that."

"Are you sure you're not a Scorpio?"

"I don't believe in zodiac signs."

"Neither do I, but they're fun and sometimes the descriptions are quite correct."

"I wouldn't know."

"Sure you do. But, back to you. What did you do?"

"I just told you."

"Okay. Who killed Amylia then?"

"My father."


	4. The killing of a murderer

**Chapter 4: The killing of a murderer**

Horatio looked at Ray.

"Ray, are you going to be okay for a couple of days?"

"Where are you going then?" Ray asked.

"Never you mind" Horatio answered.

Months had passed since his mother mother had been killed. Horatio had graduated high school and took care of Ray now. He thought of enrolling in the police academy after the summer holidays, but first he had to take care of other things.

The plane made it's way for La Guardia Airport, New York. It had been years since Horatio had been here, but it seemed nothing had changed.

He ordered for a taxi and got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked with an Asian accent. Horatio said nothing.

"Sir? Where to?"

Horatio now mentioned the address. Assuming the - the - he couldn't find words for it - still lived there.

The taxi stopped in front of a large gap in the ground. Probably the city of New York was going to build another skyscraper here.

"You sure you need to be here?" the driver asked. Horatio shook his head.

"Can't be. But - how much is it for now?"

"Six dollars and thirty-four cents" the taxi driver said.

"Okay" Horatio paid him and got out of the taxi. On the street corner he noticed a phone booth. There he could find the address.

Knowing the neighborhood, Horatio knew the new address was only a few blocks away.

In front of him was a modern looking apartment building. He walked in without even looking what the right apartment was. Horatio searched for the janitor's office to ask where his father lived.

He knocked on the door. A man opened it and looked at him, not recognizing Horatio.

"What?" he asked impolite.

"You shouldn't have done that" Horatio said.

"Done what?"

Horatio tried smiling coolly, but couldn't because of his anger. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I tend to deny I'm your son. I tend to deny I even know you. I came here to set things straight."

"Horatio?" the man asked in surprise. Horatio nodded.

"The one and only."


	5. Promise

**Chapter 5: Promise**

"And then what?" Sammie asked curious. Horatio sat at the other side of the desk, looking sad. This was the first time she had seen any emotion at all. Horatio fiddled with his glasses.

"The NYPD couldn't solve it. Ray and I got both places but we sold both. Then we moved to New York, where Ray went to a new school and I enrolled in the Police Academy."

"Why did you move to New York?"

"I don't really know. But from here on, you know most of it."

Sammie looked at her father. He had never been that talkative when he and her mother and she still lived in New York. He had never been that talkative at all.

Suddenly, both heard a knock on the glass door. Sammie saw a handsome young man with brown hair, waving a file, while Horatio saw Ryan Wolfe. Horatio gestured he could come in.

Ryan first looked at Sammie.

"Mister Wolfe" Horatio began.

Ryan now looked at Horatio.

"Horatio. Alexx found skin scrapings under Fuentes' nails. DNA matched it to the club owner."

Horatio nodded. "Bring him in for interrogation."

Ryan disappeared again. Horatio looked back at Sammie.

Sammie span the chair she was sitting on around and watched Horatio walk off through the lab. She smiled to herself.

Horatio looked at the man sitting opposite of him.

"Mister Greenebaum. I understand that Maria Fuentes was a waitress at your club, the Crystal Rose?"

Todd Greenebaum nodded. "She is - was. I still can't believe she's dead."

"Mister Greenebaum, we found your DNA under her fingernails. Care to explain?"

"Maria and I have been in a fight. She wanted a pay raise for being my best waitress. She said she needed the money, otherwise they would kill her."

"Who?"

"I dunno. Malle - something"

"Could it have been Mala Noche?"

"Yes! That was it!"

"Mala Noche… thank you, mister Greenebaum."

"Am I free to go?"

Horatio nodded and waited for a second as Greenebaum sped out of the room. Then, he also walked out of it. Ryan looked at him.

"Why are you letting him go?"

"He didn't do it. The Mala Noche did." Horatio noticed Sammie walking toward them. "Sam, you have to get back to New York. I promise I will solve your mother's murder."

"And you always keep your promise, don't you?"

"Promises aren't there for the sheer pleasure"

The End.


End file.
